


On Ice

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash hates ice, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: While Ash hates ice skating, he does enjoy watching Eiji ice skate, all the while, trying to gather some sort of courage to ask him out.





	On Ice

Ash’s hands hang limply over the top of the half wall, with one hand gripping at the cup of coffee he had ordered from the connected coffee shop. He doesn’t really know how to skate, it’s not something he had time to learn--his childhood hadn’t been so great or, well, normal. It’s something he  _wishes_  he could learn but never really felt brave enough to do.

Shorter had always teased him for it, saying that somehow the great Ash, who feared nothing, finally had a worthy nemises. He would always punch the man in the side in an aggravated response, but it’s true. He doesn’t do so well, lacking balance and coordination. Every winter, he would vow that he would finally leave New York and move somewhere that’s  _warm_.

The sound of metal scraping against ice is a contrast to the soft music they have playing over the radio. His eyes remain trained on the one person who had caught his interest--who has had his interest for a long time now. They’ve talked quite a few times before, but it’s never been more than just greetings and casual chit chat. Ash, much like with ice and pumpkins, could never find much bravery in asking out the people he’s interested in.

His last partner, a lovely young lady, was the first to have pushed forward with their relationship. While it hadn’t lasted very long, it was still so  _nice_. He takes a sip of his drink and winces. Mint isn’t a good mix for coffee, and whoever thought of that combination should be fired.

Ash watches as Eiji is pulled around by a child, still keeping his balance and he glances towards his way, his already big smile growing larger. He lets go of the child’s small hand and gives him a wave, and Ash responds in kind.

He doesn’t wait long before Eiji excuses himself, telling the children to pair up and practice before skating towards his way.

“Hey,” Ash greets, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Eiji leans up against the wall, flinging his arms over the top. His face is a little flushed, nipped from the cool air and from moving around so much. “Hey,” he responds in kind, his accent light in his voice. “You should come out here,”

Ash eyes the rink with suspicion. “Thanks for the offer, but I’d rather not.”

Eiji purses his lips. “Then why come here at all?”

First, Ash points to the white coffee cup. “This, they make good coffee,” And then points his index finger over at Shorter, who seems to be off in his own world as he makes his way around the rink. “And because he insists on coming here. We usually get dinner afterwards.”

Ash swears he sees a look of disappointment cross Eiji’s face. “Oh,” Eiji says, with a little laugh, although forced. “I see.”

“What?”

“Nothing!” Eiji pulls away from the wall, keeping his smile forced. “I didn’t realize you and Shorter were dating.”

“We’re not,” Ash’s tone is flat as he says that. “He’s just my best friend, and it’s something we do together.”

“O-oh,” There’s relief that floods Eiji’s face, this time, the blush is more from embarrassment than the cold. He runs a hand through his dark hair, trying to straighten it out. “So, if that’s the case,” He looks back over at the kids he’s  _supposed_  to be teaching, observing how they’re falling down every so often or just standing around. His attention now diverted from whatever he was going to say, Ash watches as he skates back over to the kids.

Whatever he says, seems to get the kids to get moving. It doesn’t take long before Eiji is back near him. “Kids,” He says, with a little laugh. “They don’t listen.”

Ash hums in response. “Yeah. They like doing things their own way.” Eiji nods in agreement, his eyes trained on the children. Of course,  _now_  he has to watch them closely. He’s not being paid to chat with an acquaintance. “How’s school going?”

“On break now.”

“So, how’s break going?”

“It’s alright,” Eiji looks at him now. “I wish I could have gone back to Japan, but no money for tickets.” He gives a little shrug. Resting against the wall now, Eiji’s hands return over the half wall, his fingers tapping against it. They make a soft  _thudding_ sound as he does so. “As I was saying, if you won’t let me teach you how to skate, then how about we go for coffee?”

Ash looks at his cup, his name is scrawled on the white with black ink. Slowly, it dawns on him on exactly  _what_ he’s asking, and he stares at Eiji now, with wide eyes.

Eiji seems embarrassed by having been straight forward. “It doesn’t have to be today,” He says, quickly.

“Sure,” Ash says, his face growing as red as Eiji’s.

At first, Eiji wants to apologize for embarrassing him but decides against it. Something tells him that Ash wouldn’t like that. So, instead, he offers him his number, and once put in his phone (after he found himself staring at the wallpaper he had--a picture of a rabbit--for a brief moment), he tells him he has to get back to work.

Ash is still stunned as Eiji skates away, one final time and Shorter joins him.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Ash mumbles. He gives a quick glance over at Eiji as they start to exit the building after Shorter had changed into his regular shoes. He’s not paying attention, as he’s excitedly talking with the children.

_A date, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
